The Biometrics and Database Core will assist the project investigators by performing statistical analyses by (1) providing advice on the design and approach to data analysis, and (2) supporting a database that will allow for safe storage of data, a unified approach to data analysis, and the investigation of association between data across the measures performed in various projects.